


Loose ends

by beccaelizabeth



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-22
Updated: 2008-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaelizabeth/pseuds/beccaelizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Reset there's still some loose ends concerning Mayflies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose ends

Jack swept out the main door, alarms flashing behind him, leaving the others frozen around their fallen friend.

Martha carefully put the saw down.

"So... what do we do now?"

Ianto swore, then headed for a computer. "Elin Morgan."

"She's in hospital waiting for the spray to wear off."

"And the Reset to kill her."

"Hang on, there's still someone infected out there? But I survived, I have immunity. If we can fix up something with my lymphocytes... there'll be one big Mayfly to remove instead of thousands."

"And we can have a surgical team standing by ready for that."


End file.
